This is an application for continuation funding for the community outreach program of the Howard University-Georgetown University Comprehensive Cancer Center. The original grant (CA18510) provided for the establishment of the Cancer Coordinating Council for Metropolitan Washington (CCCMW), (with membership from both Howard and Georgetown, as well as the District of Columbia Department of Human Resources, the George Washington University Medical Center, and the Regional Divisions of the American Cancer Society). The CCCMW has a Cancer Advisory Board and committees which deal with specialized areas of cancer control. The CCCMW staff has initiated projects in the areas of Health Education, Communications, and Planning and Evaluation. Funding for this project period will continue the significant accomplishments of the CCCMW and will provide for the strengthening of the organizational structure of the CCCMW and continue the coordination, implementation, and evaluation of cancer control activities throughout the Metropolitan Washington region. Major emphasis will be placed on obtaining local sources of additional funding to sustain the CCCMW during and after the expiration of this project period.